


Murder Break

by UndeadRobby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Gen, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobby/pseuds/UndeadRobby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It had been a week, and Geoff had finally worked out his new heist plan, with Ryan as the getaway driver. Everything was going smoothly – or so he thought. </p><p>In which Ryan discovers he’s got a pretty peculiar way of dealing with stress.</p><p> </p><p>Fake AH Crew fic/drabble inspired by a message sent to ryanthepowerbottomguy on tumblr a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Break

“I’m on a murder break.”  
The words hung in the air like the smog over the city, an eerie silence permeating the penthouse.  
“A.. murder break?” Geoff asked finally, unsure of what the masked man in front of him had just said.  
“Yeah, a murder break.” Ryan replied, too casual, too sure of his words, Geoff thought. He turned to leave, and Geoff panicked. Wait, no, don’t leave yet you need to explain this to me dammit he thought, but only managed to squeak out a “..what?” before Ryan had stepped out onto the balcony.  
Ray didn’t even look up from his DS to clarify for Ryan – he’d meant that for some unspecified amount of time, he’s going to try not to murder anyone. As long as he could, supposedly. A break from murder. Murder break. Better than what Geoff had been thinking it meant.  
“That’ll put a damper on the heist plans, wonnit?” Gavin chirped from the couch beside Ray.  
It was true, he’d have to admit – Geoff had everything set up to have Ryan be the front man of the heist, to use his intimidating demeanor to their advantage, and now he’d have to postpone the entire heist so he could put Ryan in some position that wouldn’t require him to kill anyone. Later, during his planning session, he’d think to himself, stupid Ryan, taking a break from murder right before the big fucking heist, I should just fucking make him do it anyways. But he knew deep down he wouldn’t.  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
It had been a week, and Geoff had finally worked out his new heist plan, with Ryan as the getaway driver. Everything was going smoothly – or so he thought.  
For Ryan, it wasn’t quite so simple. Turns out murder was a great stress reliever – and he was pretty high strung without it. He caught himself snapping at Gavin all too often, but couldn’t find it in himself to apologize. Even Geoff had noticed that tension levels were high between the members of the crew – but he thought it was because the day of the heist was drawing nearer.  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
The night before the big heist, Ryan stormed out of the penthouse after an argument with Gavin about probability and flipping coins. Murmurs filled the penthouse after the initial stunned silence at the slam of the door.  
There goes his murder break.  
Guess Geoff reorganized the heist for nothing.  
Is he coming back?  
Of course he’s coming back you idiot.  
I meant in time for the heist, you dolt. He’s gone for weeks sometimes.  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
The house smelled mysteriously of vanilla the next morning, as everyone sleepily shifted out of bed. No sign of Ryan – until Ray wandered into the kitchen to make Coffee. Ryan sat asleep on the floor, propped against the cabinet below the sink, his mask strewn to the side on the floor – and every available surface in the kitchen, every countertop, table, and the top of every appliance, was blanketed in pans and plates stacked with baked goods. Every kind of cookie, cake, and pie imaginable piled in the room, and the delicious smell was overwhelming. Ray stood frozen in place for a moment before calling on Geoff. The – what was it, fear? – in his voice intrigued the rest of the crew, and they all piled into the doorway to the kitchen. The commotion startled Ryan out of his slumber.  
“Ryan..” Geoff started.  
“Hn..?” Ryan blinked the sleep from his eyes.  
“You’re.. a stress baker?!”


End file.
